movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outback: Britta's Australian Explore
The Outback: Britta's Australian Explore is a 2020 South Korean-American Computer-Animated Action Adventure Comedy film directed by Kyung Ho Lee. It was released in South Korea on December 24, 2019 and the United States in March, 13, 2020. The Movie takes place in a place of Australia. Summary Quimber Jr. the Quokka was caught by a Australian Lynx named Laracole and has just taken him to her Den. It's up to Britta and the others to save him before Laracole preying him. Plot Back in Australia Johnny, Miranda, Mac, Quint, Charolette, Hamish and Higgens are having a great day, riding with Bull in the Circus. In "9 months of the Outback Austrlia, Johnny and his friends is visited by a Purplish-Gray Wallaby named Wilbia telling her she will bear the Messiah. A Quokka named Quimber Jr. overhears and tells the other animals as a star begins glowing brightly in the night. Six months later at the Pet Store, a White Female Dingo is tired of milling wheat and wishes to join a Traveling Caravan so that she may feel important. Other Dingoes (And a Red Thylacine) helps her escape the miller who owns them and she ends up with an injured ankle at the House of Johnny and Miranda who just celebrated their Wedding. Wilbia takes the White Dingo in and names him Britta and reveals to Johnny that she is pregnant, with Johnny accepting Miranda's situation after praying to God. During this time, Britta and her Sugar Glider friend Snooky, plot to escape despite Miranda's kindness before someone is going to get them. Characters Rob Schneider as Johnny the White Koala and Mac the Kangaroo Bret McKenzie as Hamish the Tasmanian Devil Frank Welker as Higgens the Monkey and Bull the Goanna Alan Cumming as Bog the Crocodile Cathy Weseluck as Britta the White Dingo - The Main Prontagonist in the Movie who helps Johnny and the Others to save their Quokka Friend. Lielle Tova Blinkoff as Laracole the Lynx - The Main Antagonist in the Movie who wanted to preys Quimber Jr. the Quokka. Neli Ross as Quimber Jr. the Quokka Yvonne Strahovski as Miranda the Koala Tim Curry as Blacktooth the Tan Dingo Katy Perry as Phoebe the Black Alpine Dingo Jenni Pulos as Charlotte the Young Koala Norm Macdonald as Quint the Peg-Leg Wombat Charlie Bewley as Loki the Dark Brown Dingo Fred Tatasciore as Cutter the Bright Orange Dingo Eric Lopez as Bill the Wombat Nolan North as Hex the Red Thylacine Phil Proctor as Lug the Lizard and Condor the Cassowary Chris Pratt as Archie the White Dingo Pup Kari Wahlgren as Jira the Tan Dingo Pup Laura Bailey as Eve the Young Light Brown Dingo Pup Maria Bamford as Willbia the Purpleish-Gray Wallaby Seth Morris as Bunky the Light Blue-Gray Bilby Jennifer Coolidge as Bilnda the Bright Purple Bilby Deb Adair as Laughter the Kookaburra and Pinky the Galah George Clooney as Stickles the Numbat Louisa Moritz as Ms. Dashie the Emu Robert Ridgely as Niko the Platypus Peter Jessop as Snooky the Sugar Glider Sumalee Montano as Orchid the Possum Karen Strassman as Pillie the Bandicoot Daniela Bobadilla as Keshley the Spotted Quoll Soundtrack Rocky Top - Osborne Brothers (Welcome to The Outback Scene) East Bound and Down - Jerry Reed Shorts Britta got a Hiccups Orchid and the Fly Laughter does the Spinning Talent The Dingo Race Trivia Studios Animation Picture Co. Digiart Productions Lotte Entertainment Anarchy Post (Audio Post Production)Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork